


We Did It

by Okadiah



Series: Symbrock Thanos Snap Quartet [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, I couldn't stop myself for the third time, I'm Sorry, The Thanos Snap, Venom/MCU Crossover, you know what's coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okadiah/pseuds/Okadiah
Summary: Thanos snapped, and no one was left unaffected. Not even Eddie and Venom.Version 3





	We Did It

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are for round three! If you've read the first two in the series, you KNOW what's coming, just not HOW.
> 
> That being said, here's version 3. I hope you enjoy!

Eddie savored the sensation of his bike beneath him and the flash of excitement that flowed through his and Venom's blood. It was a nice day – no, a _great_ day – and all Eddie had been able to think of was going for a ride under the brilliant blue sky, and Venom hadn't said a word to stop him. It seemed that although they'd been hunted down at the time by the Life Foundation, the frantic ride they'd taken to escape had really left an impression on the alien. These days, Venom always looked for an opportunity to convince Eddie to ride.

And although Eddie was in the middle of an assignment, if there was anything Drake had taught him it was that life was short, and he was host to an alien adrenaline junkie.

**_Faster, Eddie!_** Venom encouraged as the wind whipped through his hair and stung his face, leaving him feeling fresh and invigorated. **_Go faster. We can make it around that truck!_**

"Maybe," Eddie conceded, "But the last thing I want to do is startle the guy. These roads are narrow, Vee, and there are a lot of people right now. There's not going to be a lot of room. Speeding here is just going to piss people off or scare them into driving off the side of the cliff. Not cool."

**_It would be cool for us,_** Venom grumbled, but Eddie didn't feel any telling pull underlying any of his muscles which would hint the symbiote was about to take over. **_Those kids would probably think it was cool._**

A yellow bus filled with kids was up ahead of them negotiating a curve and Eddie smiled because, yeah. Those kids would probably cheer them on, no doubt about that. Maybe if they got beside them at some point, he'd rev the bike for them instead?

The traffic moved smoothly with both he and Venom enjoying the perfect view of the gorgeous landscape when the sounds of wheels screeching and metal colliding up ahead – and then behind them – dominated his attention. Years riding his bike made him hyper-aware of the deathtrap he could be in at any given moment, but he couldn’t stop from wondering what was wrong that two separate crashes both in front and behind him were happening at the exact same time.

Distracted as he was, Eddie belatedly realized it wasn't only in front and behind him. It was around him too.

**_Eddie!_ **

There were times since Venom had entered his life when the presence of his alien left much to be desired, but this wasn't one of them. The simple fact was that when it came to blatantly physical abilities, Venom was faster, stronger, more agile and durable than Eddie could ever dream of being on his own.

That being said, if it hadn't been for Venom's quick reflexes and the fact that the alien had masked at the exact moment they'd needed him too, Eddie would've been a goner. A gory skid-mark or a limp body flung off the side of the cliff and onto the rocks far below. Adrenaline and alarm coursed through them like lightning.

What the—?

Venom was moving, latching thick ropes of black goo on the road to swing them out of the way as two cars smashed into the spot they'd been in just a moment before. Eddie swore when he saw that his bike was demolished, but its death faded from his mind as he realized it was the least of his problems. The crash that had almost taken him out wasn't the only one. All along the road collisions occurred. People screamed. A strange dust filled the air and the sound of metal and glass twisting and striking the rocks below made Eddie's chest squeeze.

**"What's happening?"** Venom asked as they surveyed the chaos. It was everywhere, even beyond their stretch of road. From here they could see the city in the distance, and they watched as a helicopter abruptly spiraled into the water. Smoke billowed up into the skyline, and even as far away as they were, it seemed like every siren in the city had gone off.

_I don't know,_ Eddie replied, heart racing. _I don't know!_

There wasn't time to think about it, however, not when a chorus of screams filled the air. A bolt of horror flashed through Eddie when he saw the yellow school bus hanging half on the ledge, ready to plunge over the cliff if nothing stopped it, taking the kids with it.

_Vee, the bus!_

Venom latched a tentacle onto the ground in front of them before heaving their body to swing them through the air, but midway they abruptly lost their anchor point and slammed into a nearby semi with a bang. The shock of it rolled through them as a mixed melding of confusion streaked through their blood.

_What?_

**"Why did we—?"**

Venom tried to glance at the ground, to figure out why they'd lost their grip, but the screams were louder now and the screech of the bus's wheels wrenched their attention back again. Because of their unexpectedly errant momentum, there had been enough time for its balance to shift, and not in a good way. The kids inside were rushing to the back of the bus, trying to keep the weight there and on the ground, but it wasn't working. The front half was going over.

It was going over now.

_Venom!_

**"I know!"**

They were up and running an instant later, and after Venom planted them down again, they snatched at the back of the bus, stopping it where it went over. The kids yelped in alarm, faces peering out of the glass to stare at them and they snarled.

**"Hurry! Get out!"**

They weren't sure if the kids were stunned by the sight of them or in shock by what was happening, but for whatever reason, they didn't move. Eddie and Venom gritted their teeth and hauled with everything they had, trying to pull the bus back on the road and were doing a steady job of it when abruptly the strong base they'd created to anchor themselves to the ground gave way.

_Venom!_ Eddie screamed, scrambling as their center of balance abruptly shifted and the weight of the bus jerked them forward. The kids wailed, the bus gave an ominous screech as it toppled forward again, and Venom swore as they shot thick ropes of alien matter at whatever they could to ground them again.

Only three of the four tentacles they’d made latched onto something. The final one and the thick base they'd depended on had gone gray and numb before flaking away. Becoming that same strange dust that kept filling the air.

Horror ate at Eddie, but not as fast as the dust eating at them was.

_Venom! Venom, we've got to save those kids_ right now _!_

Eddie wasn't sure if Venom knew what was happening to them, but at that point he didn't care. The kids would go over if they didn't do something immediately, and there wasn't time for anything else. No matter what, they had to save them.

Together they roared and wrapped what tentacles they could around the bus, but half of the appendages immediately flaked away, making the work that remained twice as difficult. Venom was weakening, growing tired the harder they worked, and Eddie felt it too. The creeping fatigue. The loss of sensation. It was happening to Venom, he could feel it through their link, but it was happening to him too. Creeping into him like cold poison, yet warded off as Venom healed where he could.

**"Eddie,"** Venom grunted. **"We won't last. There's not much left of me, and I can't keep healing you and save them at the same time."**

"Then stop saving me!" he yelled as Venom's mass shifted and uncurled from his face. "Save them!"

He could feel Venom's hesitance, the reluctance, but Eddie's mind was set and he mentally shoved at Venom to get to work because if they didn't, the dust would get to them _and_ kill the kids. And if whatever was happening to them didn't stop, then the last thing they would do was save who they could.

Venom masked him again, but there wasn't much left to mask, now that the dust had taken both of their legs. It was slowly working its way up their torso now and eating through chunks of Venom at the same time. There wasn't much left of either of them, but Eddie hoped that maybe together there would be just enough.

Clinging with one tentacle to the ground and a second latched onto the back of the bus with Eddie hanging in the air between them, holding it all together, he and Venom screamed with the strain it took to pull the vehicle to safety, feeding what little they could into maintaining the tentacles just long enough to get this done.

The bus screeched – the children were anxiously waiting to see what would happen – but after one final, desperate jerk, they were able to yank the bus almost fully onto the safety of the road. Enough for the kids to get off and run to safety while they could.

Relief flooded between them as Venom curled around what was left of Eddie with what was left of itself and eased their small, pathetic form onto the ground where they could finally catch their breath and rest before they needed to move again.

**"We did it,"** they breathed together as they stared up at the sky, their body shrouded in the cool shadow of the bus. The creeping weakness was crawling higher. He couldn’t feel his chest move anymore, but there wasn't any pain either. There wasn't ... wasn't really anything at all, except the faint but persistent bond between him and Venom. The bus door opened, and they sighed, relieved fatigue fading to nothingness. **"We—"**

By the time the first kid raced off the bus, followed by a small hoard of whoever was left all racing for safety, a pile of dust was all that remained of their saviors, and it quickly faded into the breeze as if it had never been there at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's iffy on if it'll get a followup piece like the first two, but we'll see. I like deathfics and I also liked the way this one ended but *shrugs* who knows? Either way, I hope you enjoyed this version! One more to go :]
> 
> You can follow me for more of my Venom content on [my tumblr](https://symbrock-darling.tumblr.com/). I'm taking prompt requests there too, so if you have one, feel free to send an ask!


End file.
